Kenangan Pahit Saat Hujan Turun
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke mengusir Sakura yang notabenenya istrinya sendiri yang dia nikahi lima bulan yang lalu. Alasanya karena Sakura telah selingkuh di belakangnya. Padahal saat itu dia sudah memaafkan Sakura, prihal Sai mantan pacar Sakura. Namun kali ini orang yang berbeda. Bagaimana bisa Sakura sampai diusir? Apakah Sakura benar-benar selingkuh atau ada seseorang yang sengaja menjebak Sakura?


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Farin Uchiha**_

_**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : AU, Sequel Fault**_

_**Don't like Don't read**_

.

.

.

Summary : Sasuke mengusir Sakura yang notabenenya istrinya sendiri yang dia nikahi lima bulan yang lalu. Alasanya karena Sakura telah selingkuh di belakangnya. Padahal saat itu dia sudah memaafkan Sakura, prihal Sai mantan pacar Sakura. Namun kali ini orang yang berbeda. Bagaimana bisa Sakura sampai diusir? Apakah Sakura benar-benar selingkuh atau ada seseorang yang sengaja menjebak Sakura sehingga Sasuke marah lalu mengusirnya. Bagaimana nasib Sakura selanjutnya? RRnC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAKKK_

Sasuke menggebrak meja tamu, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Cukup! Cepat pergi dari sini!" bentak Sasuke.

"A-APA!" Sakura _shock_ saat mendengarnya.

"Aku tak percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu itu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aa..." Sakura tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Dan cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Kenapa diam saja. Cepat keluar!" bentak Sasuke seraya menyeret tubuh Sakura menuju pintu depan.

"Kumohon Sasuke, jangan usir aku," pinta Sakura terisak.

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi," timpal Sasuke masuk ke rumah lalu menutup pintu.

"Sasuke!"

_CTARRR_

Suara petir membuat Sakura ketakutan. Hujan sore ini sangatlah deras.

"Hiks ... Sasuke, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku."

Sakura melangkah menjauh dari rumahnya juga Sasuke. Tak peduli hujan turun yang kian membesar entah kapan akan berhenti.

Hawa dingin begitu menusuk kulit tubuh Sakura yang basah kuyup.

"Sayang, tenang saja. Ada Ibu yang akan menemanimu..." gumamnya sembari mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata "Padahal tadi ingin bilang padamu, Sasuke... bahwa aku tengah mengandung anakmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku duduk di ranjang seorang diri. Di luar rumah hujan turun begitu derasnya, bahkan disertai petir yang menggema keras. Aku jadi teringat kejadian siang tadi.

Flash Back ON

_Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dari arah tangga terlihat Sakura menatap kotak persegi terbungkus kertas berwarna coklat di tangan kananku._

_"Bingkisan? Dari siapa?" tanyanya. _

_"Entah." _

_Sakura ikut duduk di sampingku di sofa panjang berwarna krem._

_"Dan tak ada nama pengirimnya," ujarku lalu membuka kertas yang membungkus kotak itu._

_Deg_

_Mataku membulat sempurna begitu melihat isi kotak tersebut._

_"Sasuke, memang apa isinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. _

_BRUKK_

_Kotak itu terjatuh di lantai. Sakura reflek melihat kotak tersebut. _

_"Apa-apaan ini!?" Sakura terkejut. Dan ternyata isi kotak itu adalah beberapa lembar foto. _

_"Siapa pria itu?" tanyaku datar. Sakura menatap ke arahku yang menunduk. "Siapa pria yang ada di foto itu!""Aku tidak tahu," timpal Sakura diringi gelengan kepala._

_"Jelas-jelas kau bersama pria itu," tudingku sembari memperlihatkan lembaran foto pada Sakura. _

_"Sungguh aku tidak tahu siapa dia!" seru Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_'Kenapa bisa? Aku bahkan tak kenal pria ini.' batin Sakura heran._

_Dalam foto itu adalah dirinya yang tengah merangkul pria berambut perak dengan mesra. Dan pria itu mencium pipi kirinya._

_"Jangan membohongiku! Wanita di foto ini adalah kau! Siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut pink panja-"_

_"Tidak! Pasti itu cuma rekayasa dengan proses pengeditan. Atau wanita ini yang memakai wig pink sepertiku! Tidak salah lagi!" sela Sakura. _

_Aku segera memastikan bahwa ucapan Sakura benar, dengan kembali melihat foto tersebut. Tapi..._

_"Lihat. Kalung yang ada di foto ini sama dengan yang kau pakai sekarang." Aku menunjuk kalung berliontin kipas merah putih lambang klan Uchiha, pada foto itu lalu beralih menunjuk ke leher Sakura. _

_"Hah? Benarkah?" sahut Sakura kaget, kemudian dilihatnya foto itu. _

_"Tidak mungkin." Sakura menatap tak percaya, "Tapi, bisa saja wanita itu mem-"_

_"Ini benar. Kalung itu pemberian mendiang Ibuku. Dan pembuat kalung kipas itu adalah Pamanku, Obito. Tapi dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu..." ucapku yakin._

_"Sasu, sungguh wanita di foto itu bukanlah aku. Dan juga pria itu, aku tak pernah mengenalnya bahkan bertemu."_

_"Cukup!"bentakku karena terbakar emosi._

Flash Back OFF

"Sial! Kenapa harus jadi begini!" geramku menjambak rambutku frustrasi.

"Kenapa kau setega itu padaku! Dan bermesraan dengan pria lain! Kenapa tak bermesraan saja dengan suamimu sendiri!"

End Sasuke POV.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di bangku halte bus. Baju basah, rambut lepek, mata sembab karena menangis, itulah keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Suasana halte dan sekitarnya cukup ramai, tapi tak ada pejalan kaki atau orang-orang yang menunggu bus atau sebaliknya. Mungkin karena hujan yang masih setia membasahi bumi.

"Hah~" Sakura menghela napas bosan. Dia bingung mau ke mana lagi.

Lagi pula dirinya tak membawa uang sepeser pun. Percuma naik bus kalau tak punya uang. Tapi...

"Eh?" Sakura terhenyak.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapanya. Kemudian kaca mobil terbuka sedikit.

"Nona, mau ikut masuk?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nona sendiri."

Sakura melangkah ke arah mobil tersebut. Orang itu membuka pintu mobil depan, dan rupanya seorang pria.

"Tapi ..." ujar Sakura hendak menolak, namun pria itu menarik tangannya lalu menyuruhnya memasang sabuk pengaman. Kemudian mobil pria itu melaju cepat membawa Sakura yang diusir dari rumah oleh suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, luasnya!" puji Sakura terkagum saat memasuki pintu terbuat dari kayu bercat golden. Pria itu cuma tersenyum. Namun wanita itu tersadar bahwa dirinya sungguh norak. Dan datang seorang pelayan wanita berjalan ke arah dua insan itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apa yang bisa saya bantu atau Tuan perlukan sekarang?" ucap pelayan itu sembari membungkuk hormat pada pria memakai jas abu-abu dengan dasi berwarna putih.

"Siapkan air hangat, handuk, dan baju hangat untuk wanita ini. Setelah itu siapkan makan dan minuman untuknya," ujarnya kemudian menaiki tangga.

"Baik, Tuan. Ayo, Nona... ikut saya."

"Iya."

Sakura lalu mengikuti langkah pelayan wanita itu. Tak disangka pria itu tersenyum seraya menatap ke arah Sakura. Tanpa Sakura ketahui tentunya.

'Aku lupa menanyakan statusnya. Masih lajang atau sudah bersuami?' batin pria itu heran.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dia kini memakai sweater V neck lengan panjang berwarna coklat muda dengan bawahan rok selutut berwarna dongker. Sakura sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin setinggi badan. Tangannya berhenti menyisir, dia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. Kemudian dia melirik bagian perutnya dan mengusapnya lembut.

.

.

Tes

.

.

Lagi, air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi ranumnya. _'Sasuke,'_ pikirnya. Dia kembali teringat akan peristiwa yang baru saja dia alami. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Ya, semuanya seperti mimpi.

Tapi segera ditepisnya kejadian itu. Bila membayangkannya membuat dadanya sesak, segera dihapusnya air mata itu.

"Nona, segeralah menuju ruang makan. Tuan sudah menunggu anda di sana," ucap pelayan itu di luar kamar.

"Baik. Ah maaf...jangan panggil saya Nona. Sakura saja," sahut Sakura merasa kurang enak dengan sebutan 'Nona'.

"Nona Sakura."

_'Ah, Tak apalah.'_

.

.

.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua," ucap pria itu pada pelayannya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, pria tersebut bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tampak murung. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, Nasib anakku selanjutnya."

"Apa?!" Pria itu terkejut.

"Sebenarnya saat ini aku tengah mengandung. Padahal suamiku belum mengetahuinya," ujar Sakura.

"Kau sudah menikah! Tak kusangka wanita secantik dirimu sudah bersuami," timpalnya. Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi di halte bus dengan keadaan basah kuyup begitu? Apa kau kabur dari rumah, Sakura?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak... Tepatnya diusir suamiku karena suatu hal."

"Kenapa? Memang apa penyebabnya?"

"Hanya karena foto, Tuan Sasori."

Pria berambut merah itu hanya diam. Entah karena heran atau terkejut. Sedang Sakura kembali memakan makanan di piringnya..

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
